Online social network services such as LinkedIn® are becoming increasingly popular, with many such websites boasting millions of active members. Each member of the online social network service is able to upload an editable member profile page to the online social network service. Further, online social network services such as LinkedIn® include a search feature where, for example, a member may search for other member profile pages, company profile pages, jobs, etc., posted on the online social network service.